Feathers to Fangs, Tempted to Love
by Capehtayne-Neenja-Rayne
Summary: Let the tempting, be tempted.. and experience the greatest pleasures of all, or become addicted to the consequences of the one sin you'll never regret.. Either way, she'll be his savior. - SasuSaku
1. Preview

**_A/N: CHECK OUT MY PROFILE FOR BIRTHDAY EVENT, YOURS TRULY._**

**Preview**

I felt the burn from his chilled touch. A burn of raw passion.

Tingles shivered up my spine as he grabbed my waist and pulled me close to his sensually cold heat.

I pressed my palms against his broad chest but made no effort to push, or pull away.

"Sakura," his deep voice began, "Let the tempting, be tempted."

His seductive compliment made me blush a bright pink. I blushed not of embarrassment but of genuine shyness; which in turn, made me embarrassed.

I squirmed nervously in his muscular-sculpted arms, failing an attempt to escape.

I gave up, "Look, we can't-"

"Looking is one thing. Feeling is another."

His dark onyx eyes danced with amusement and a forbidden lust. I didn't want to look away. I couldn't.

Not because he was trying to manipulate my mind with his desires, but because the blood beneath my skin, my rapidly beating heart, and possibly my soul reacted to his touch. To him.

"What is it that you feel, Sasuke?"

He smiled, "I feel like I've comitted the worst sin in my already sinful life."

I had to ask, "Which is?"

He bent his his down and whispered to my lips, "Love."

_Batgirl and Birdboy, one made to hate the other._


	2. Chapter 1

_A/N: It's been a while, and I sincerely apologize for that. I hope to finish this. Please keep me inspired with your reviews._

**Chapter 1**

**A** reflection of deep sensuality shone brightly in her firm, direct gaze. The wicked gleam in her eyes challenged him - dared him to look away. It beckoned him to unleash his lust, or else be damned. The more he retrned her irresistable gaze, the more she drew him in. With each second ticking by slowly and ever-so-silently, he felt the burn of his own emotions stir within the core of his tense body until it seemed oh-so-terribly _right_ to surrender to her enticing enchantment. He heaved a heavy controlled sigh as his breathing turned ragged, "Bite me."

Her wonderful smile of triumph and greed brightened up her erotic features, "With pleasure."

Her manicured hand reached out through the vacant space between them to carress the back of his head tenderly. She closed in on him, bringing their bodies closer; leaving no chance of his escape. He cocked his head to the side eagerly, granting her full access. His eyes weighed down in the anticipation of her warm breath against the side of his neck. His sharp intake of breath turned into a deep moan of relief as the rush of his adrenaline-spiked blood filled her mouth followed the sting of her sudden penetration. She claimed what she wanted - what she _needed_ - in long thirsty gulps. He wound his strong arm around her petite waist, hoping to bring them closer than they already were. She willingly obliged, pressing her curvacious body against his.

"Yes.. More," he encouraged.

Her drinking came to an abrupt halt. Her warm tongue gently roamed his tiny wound, healing it completely. She pulled away, to his disappointment, savoring the enriched taste of his blood. He slowly opened his eyes and studied her through the pink haze her intimate act left him. She caught his eye and smiled in pure satisfaction, "You look faint, lover boy."

He didn't even realize that until his vision cleared and the dizziness began to kick in. She handed him a King-sized candy bar as she licked her lips for any remaining traces of blood. Although she appeared dangerously arousing, the threatening glint of her predator's teeth captured his attention. Absentmindedly, he took bites of the scrumptious candy bar, watching her every move.

Graceful as a snow leapord.

Lovely as a lone, independent swan.

Yet more wild than any beast.

And, he didn't mind it one bit. Hell, he secretly wondered how 'wild' she can be in bed.

"By the look in your eyes, you've something to share."

He snapped out of his temporary trance, looking terribly guilty, and grinned, "Didn't know you could read minds."

She sighed, "I can't. I can only manipulate them."

His eyes rolled in mocked agreement, "_Only_? Yeah, controlling minds is totally overrated."

She giggled, "I'm just saying, it would be rather.. amusing, if I could read minds."

"Bet you'd enjoy what you'd see in mine," he countered with a smirk.

"Since when did you have a mind to begin with?"

"Well, I don't know. I didn't need one to get captured by you."

They both laughed, enjoying the easiness of the atmosphere - their chemistry. But as a fierce warning howl echoed through the empty park, a realization stole over them. Their laughter faded into silence, a faint smile still lingering on her lips.

A moment of understanding floated by until she finally spoke, "Good night, Sai."

He crumpled the candy wrapper in his hand, "When will I see you again?"

She cocked her head to the side, pretending to consider it, "I'll be around here and there, you just won't know it."

"Then I'll just have to hang around here late at night like a damsel in distress waiting for my knight-_ess_ in shining armor.. Armor that happens to be," he examined her up and down in satisfaction, "leg-hugging jeans, stilleto boots, and a _hot_ leather jacket."

"Hope you catch me next time looking all vigilant and heroic on my stallion," she mused.

"Uh-huh," he agreed, "a cherry red Yamaha '12. Those shouldn't even be out yet."

"I know," she smiled, "they're not even done with the prototype."

"Then, how in the hell..?"

"Jealous?"

"Of course. I'd do anything for you to ride me."

"Tough luck."

"I can wait."

"Yeah, well don't wait too long."

"Then, come see me sooner."

She sighed in exasperation, "Your persistence is so.."

"It's called determination."

"Don't come out at 3 in the morning anymore," she repeated, the authority more evident in her melodic voice.

"Promise."

"Night," she blew him a kiss before disappearing into the shrouds of darkness - her natural environment.

He admired her retreating figure in silence.

Sakura Haruno. A predator. A creture of the Night. A Vampire.

* * *

"**D**amn it, Kiba! You couldn't wait just a few more minutes. I was working magic back there," Sakura headed towards the far right corner of the Girls' lounge room. She slumped down rather ungracefully onto her favorite armchair. She sunk deeper into its velvetness, heaving a sigh and running her fingers through her pink waist-length hair. She set the oversized biker's helmet down on the coffee table in front of her, just missing the chance to crush Kiba's feet.

"Hey, you should be thanking me. You skipped a whole day of class to fool around with your meal."

"A text saying something like, oh - I don't know, maybe, 'GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE' would have been more appropriate. Howling at this time of night will not only scare the citizens of Konoha, but will alert human authorities."

He yawned, showing off his canine teeth, "Chill, your little dinner knows about us anyway."

"It's bad enough he knows already."

"It's full moon tonight, Sakura. You know how it is for me, I had to renew my power. A little howl couldn't bother the humans. Let the superstition live on in their minds."

"Ugh, dogs in heat.."

Temari, Hinata, and Tenten joined in a round of laughter. Hiba, on the other hand, scowled with a dog's fierce attitude, "Don't expect me to help you out next time you ask me for a favor unless you learn how to appreciate my instincts."

She rolled her eyes, "I don't think I will ever appreciate the horrendous sight of you running around butt naked on campus."

Kiba's teasing gaze lingered over Ino, "I was chasing a little kitten."

Ino blushed from the erotic message no one seemed to miss. A deep pur vibrated from her throat as she eyed the tail-wagging Kiba mischieviously. He growled in approval, his canines evident in his sly grin. Temari, however, scowled in disgust, "Gross. This goes against nature, for the love of all that is holy."

Tenten snickered, "There's nothing holy about what they do every night."

Hinata failed to suppress the heat that spread across her cheeks, "I reccomend a room, perhaps.."

"Or a bush," Sakura suggested, "whichever of that _isn't_ shameless."

Kiba licked his lips, "Dogs are quite shameless creatures. Right, Ino?"

Her ridiculous purring escalated in volume. Kiba's tongue rolled out of his mouth as he pretended to pant. He imitated a doggish howl that echoed through the lounge and heightened everyone's curiousity. Sakura sank deeper into the chair, bringing her hair around her face, "How fucking embarrassing."

Ino stood up, her long, slim tail swishing elegantly from side to side, "I'll be in my room if you need me."

Kiba eyes followed the way her hips swayed, rather than her tail. She disappeared up the stairs leading into the Girls' dorms. Failing to suppress his eagerness, he stood up, "Well, if you'll excuse me ladies. A dog's gotta do what a dog's gotta do."

Temari snorted, "That goes without saying."

Hinata stared down at her hands, "Don't get caught leaving the Girls' dorms.."

Sakura smiled, "Or do."

Tenten giggled, "Have fun."

He left quickly, taking two at a time up the stairs. The four friends watched him wordlessly.

"You know what's wrong about those two?", Tenten asked.

"Everything?", Temari replied.

Sakura sighed in disappointment, "That Kiba's not even a fucking dog."

"Kiba's a werewolf.", Hinata said.

Temari face crinkled in disgust, "That's just not right."

"Maybe.. it's love," Hinata suggested in a small voice.

Tenten laughed, "Love, huh?"

Sakura interrupted the silence by getting up from the chair and heading towards the dorms. They eyed her in puzzlement, "Sleeping already?"

Sakura picked up her helmet, "Homework."

"But, tomorrow's Saturday."

"Kakashi."

They all understood immediately by what she meant with 'homework'. Hinata blushed again, "Can you tell Naruto that I said hi?"

Sakura grinned at her innocence, "Of course."

She turned to leave, but Temari called out to her, "Hey. I almost forgot to tell you, I hear there's gonna be a new kid starting Monday."

Sakura faced them with a confidently sly smile, "Let's give him a hearty welcome, shall we?"

The devillish gleam in her eye told them otherwise. They laughed as she ascended the stairs, "Damn vampires.. Always get what they want."


End file.
